1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to accessing services using, for example, mobile devices and, more particularly, to use of individual-specific parameters to permit access to sets of Internet services by mobile devices.
2. Information
At times, entering passwords, user IDs, and/or other parameters for the purposes of obtaining access to applications operating on mobile devices, such as mobile “smart phones,” for example, may be particularly problematic. For example, if a mobile device user seeks to gain access to an Internet-type service, such as an email account, an instant messaging capability, a shared calendar, etc., a user may be required to enter a username and/or password each time the user accesses the service. In many instances, manipulating a touchscreen display, for example, on a small, handheld mobile device each time, for example, a user seeks to make use of an Internet service may represent a time-consuming and/or unproductive endeavor.
However, although mobile device users may feel that entering and reentering passwords may represent a nuisance, many mobile device users continue to utilize usernames, passwords, and/or other security measures to hinder unscrupulous others from gaining access to particular applications and/or personal files. Thus, especially in view of the proliferation of application programs for use with handheld mobile devices, less-intrusive security and/or authentication measures continue to gain favor.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.